Surveys and Laughs: The Sequel
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: Thaaaat's right, everybody! I'm at it again! Only this time, the Wicked Gang has been left in peace. So, who am I torturing...er...QUESTIONING...this time, you ask? Easy. PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! *they run screaming for their lives* ON HIATUS


**AN: Okay, remember my story "Surveys and Laughs?" Well, I'm at it again, only this time, I'm tourturing-*cough* uh, I mean, QUESTIONING *coughcough* the characters from...Drumroll, please! *drumroll plays in background*...PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS SERIES/LOST HERO! *audience applauses* OKAY, let's see, who should I torture-QUESTION, I SAID QUESTION-first? *grins evilly at characters who are in what's basically a prison line-up and rubs hands together* Hm...Luke? *he tenses* ...No, no...Ethan? *Ethan Nakumura goes rigid* ...Nah, not yet...Oooh, what about Nico or Thali-NO, WAIT, I GOT IT! *grabs Bianca di Angelo's wrist and yanks her out of the line-up*  
**

**Bianca: NO, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY! NICO, HELP ME!  
Nico: *frozen in fear* Sorry, sis, you're on your own. No WAY am I gonna try to fight THAT. *points to me. I'm hyped up on sugar & caffeine* That is an unstoppable force of nature.  
Bianca: NICO, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
Me: TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM! *drags off a screaming, kicking Bianca*

* * *

**Name: Eye Hate Maggie  
Me: Am I gonna hafta activate the automatons?  
Bianca: NOOOOO! *breaks down in hysterical fear*

Godly parent: Hades, king of the Underworld and lord of the dead

Weapon of choice: My silver bow and arrows that I got when I joined the Hunters of Artemis

First monster ever fought: Dr. Thorn, the vice principal at Westover Hall where Grover found Nico and me going to school and where we discovered we were demigods...  
Me: *clears throat*  
Bianca: Oh, yeah. Anyway, Thorn turned out to be a freaking manticore.

What you miss most about living normally: Nothing, really. Not like we had any family we could go back to. Finding out about being demigods was probably the best thing that ever happened to us!  
Thalia: Eh, PPPBBBTH!  
Me: HEY, WHO LET YOU IN HERE?  
Thalia: I'm Zeus' kid. I go WHERE I want, WHEN I want, and I don't need nobody's permission to do nuthin!  
Me: *shoves her out and locks door*

Life theme song & reason: ...WHAT?  
Me: If you could choose any song in the world to be your theme song, what would it be and why?  
Bianca: I fail to see how this is relevant to being a demigod.  
Me: Yeah, me too.  
Bianca: Then why is it on the form?  
Me: Cuz, I'm running out of ideas of what to put on here and it's all I could come up with.  
Bianca: ...Fair enough. I dunno what mine'd be. I'll get back to you on that one.

* * *

Me: *walks into room wearing loose off-shoulder navy blue shirt/dress hybrid thingy that's good for lounging/sleeping in*

Percy: *glances in my direction* Gah! *does double take*

Thalia: Geez, quit screaming like a little girl, would ya, I'm trying to slee-YIKES!

Me: *rubs sleep out of eyes and yawns* Hey, guys. What's up?

Nico: We could ask you the same thing.

Rachel: Totally. Your hair looks like something made a nest in it while you were sleeping.

Me: *touches hair, most of which is held in place on top of my head with a large black clip, but you can't see it since my hair is dark brown, and the rest of it is falling down, plus the mutant bun thing on top of my head is crooked. basically, i look like i switched hair with Helena Bonham Carter overnight*

*everybody stares at me for a minute*

Me: *after several moments of silence* ...I pulled it up...

Juniper: No offense, but it didn't really...um...stay...

Me: That's the idea. I've been going for a Helena Bonham Carter/Bernadette Peters kinda look with my hair lately.

Annabeth: Well, in that case, it looks great! *is lying through her teeth and surprisingly doing a great job*

Percy: Hey!

Annabeth: What?

Percy: We were in the middle of something?

Annabeth: Oh yeah, sorry.

*they start making out*

Nico: *makes gagging sounds*

Thalia: GET A ROOM!

Me: *smacks them both* CUT IT OUT, I'M TRYIN' TO WATCH THE PERCABETH HERE! *becomes hypnotized by said Percabeth*

Said Percabeth: *continues making out, completely oblivious to everything around them*

*As her eyes are wandering around the room, Rachel suddenly realizes that Tyson is sitting near Percy and Annabeth, his innocence at severe risk with his big brother making out with his girlfriend right in front of him, and is overcome with the urge to protect said innocence. Therefore, she devises a plan*

Rachel: Tyson!

Tyson: *was just seconds away from losing his innocence* Huh?

Rachel: *thinking fast* Uh...PONIES!..and, um...PEANUT BUTTER!...Also, um...uh...*sees me mouthing something* Yeah, what Maggie said! *realizes i wasn't using my vocal cords* Oh, wait, um, I mean...uh...*trying to guess what i'm mouthing*

***Cue game show music* It's time for...*audience shouts name of show with host/ess* RACHEL SUCKS AT CHARADES!**

Me: *starts acting out what i was mouthing*

Rachel: OH! Okay, I got this, I got this one! It's...let's see, it's um...PROPHECY, SOMETHING ABOUT A PROPHECY!

Me: *facepalm*

Rachel: No? Okay, um...what about a...uh...*le gasp* MAGGIE! THAT'S PERSONAL GIRL STUFF, WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT AROUND GUYS!

Me: *horrified, shaking head*

Annabeth (in front row of audience): *turns bright red with embarrassment, along with every other female in the room*

Thalia: This is gonna take a while...*shakes head*

* * *

**AN: Love it, hate it, keep going, stop? Any suggestions for more stuff to put on the forms, cuz I seriously started drawing blanks not even halfway through.**

**xoxo,**

**Maggie**

**Disclaimer: Me: OMIGODS, WHAT IS _THAT?_**

**Rick Riordan: *whips around* WHAT, WHERE?**

**Travis Stoll: *grabs the rights to the PJO series* **

**Conner: RUN FOR IT GUYS!**

**Annabeth: *blocks path***

**Me: *hands over the rights, knowing it's useless to fight***

**Annabeth: Good girl. *returns them to RR***

**Me & Stoll brothers: *start working on new plot to steal the rights*  
**


End file.
